Hurry Up and Wait
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Held hostage in a bank, waiting for the calvary. WillHenry


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- My first time writing these guys! This is exciting! I also apparently have a _thing_ for hostage situations or something...this is my second hostage fic and I'm working on a third? Nope, definitely not a trend there...nope...enjoy!

* * *

"So."

Will glances over at his companion quickly, then back to the men across the room. They either don't hear them or don't care, continuing to ignore them and peer cautiously out the window. While the blinds are closed, even Will can see all the rookie mistakes the masked men are making.

"It looks like the universe is out to get you." Henry tilts his head back against the teller booth, tension evident in his frame. Will tries not to look to closely.

"Me?" He asks because last he checked he wasn't the one with a rapidly colouring bruise stretching across his cheek.

"Yeah." Henry nods. "Something bad is always happening to you."

And Henry's been noticing, his brain supplies helpfully. Will pushes the thought away.

"When do you think Magnus will be done?" Henry changes the subject before Will gets a chance to reply. It has him frowning and reaching out to tilt his friend's head so he can check his pupils. "Will?"

"No concussion." He murmurs to himself. Henry rolls his eyes but doesn't move from where Will is cupping his face. If anything, it's like he's holding himself _still_.

"I could've told you that." Will shrugs and pulls back reluctantly. A moment later Henry has shifted closer so their sides are pressed together. The warmth spreads through him, grounds him and eases some of the tension tight in his spine.

"It shouldn't take too long with the abnormal." Will says, casting a glance at the clock on the wall. "As long as Magnus and Kate don't run into any trouble." And then they would come and get them.

"Next time we split up they can take the locked down bank, and we'll take the potentially empty house."

"Hey! You two!" One of the masked men comes stalking over. Will feels Henry tense next to him.

"I could take them." Henry growls, low in his chest shifting on the hard floor. Will reaches out and places a hand on his arm, shaking his head. It's too risky. There are too many people around, and even if Henry can take out a few of the men, there are more and they are all heavily armed.

"Shut up." The man stops before them, hand wrapped tightly around his weapon like any second they're going to lunge and try and rip it from his hands.

Will presses his lips together in a thin line and tightens his hold on Henrys arm.

All he can see of the masked man are his eyes and his gaze is locked firmly on Henry.

"Gonna play the hero?" The man taunts, leans close and he really has no idea how close he is to having his head ripped off. "Go ahead, hero." He shifts the gun in his hand, makes as though he's offering it up and then turns it around so it's now pointed straight at Henry's forehead.

Next to him Henry stiffens.

"We're not going to try anything." Will says, his voice sounds far away to his own ears. He's not sure how he's even still breathing.

The silence is heavy and thick; it drags on as the man continues to stare down at Henry and Will can feel the need to do something, _anything_, becoming more and more pressing.

"That's what I thought." The masked man finally says and pulls away, striding over to one of his friends.

Will lets out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Shit." He murmurs quietly. Magnus can't get there quick enough.

"Yeah." Henry lets out a shaky laugh next to him. Aside from the bruise his skin is white as a sheet. Will squeezes his arm, trying to reassure him somehow and then goes to pull back. But Henry shifts and suddenly there is a hand linking with his.

Logically he knows they shouldn't give their captors any reasons to target them but it's a respite in a day that has been going down hill since the moment he woke up that morning.

"Magnus will be here soon." Will holds Henry's hand tight and leans against him further.

"We definitely deserve tomorrow off." Henry says and lets his head fall back against the smooth wood behind them again. "Maybe get some burgers and go see Tron or something."

Will blinks. Henry tilts his head and offers a small smile and he thinks _oh_. It definitely sounds like an invitation.

"I'll buy the popcorn." He says and offers a small smile back.

Henry's eyes drift over to the men by the glass double doors, standing in plain sight of anyone who happened to be outside. They can just make out the squad cars from where they sit, a few lights still flashing.

"Kate would have a field day with these guys."

Will snorts because if Kate were here, she'd probably have taken over by now. If the grin Henry shoots him is any indication, he's thinking along the same lines.

"It's decided then," He drops his voice lower as one of the men casts a glance their way. "Next time Magnus and Kate deal with the bank robbers and we search their house."

"With your luck they'd probably be _at_ the house." Henry teases and Will rolls his eyes.

"The universe isn't out to get me." He starts to protest but Henry doesn't appear to be listening anymore, nose up and sniffing at the air. "What?"

"Do you smell that?" He asks, frowning.

Will sniffs but his nose is nothing compared to Henry's; he doesn't smell anything. But he's suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue, shocked by the intensity of it. Henry suddenly sags against him, grip on his hand lax and head slipping to rest on his shoulder. Will doesn't have it in him to be alarmed as he relaxes against the other man, head coming to rest on top of Henrys. His eyes slip closed and he's asleep before he even knows it.

::

He likes Kate and everything but her grinning face is not what he wants to see hovering over him when he wakes with a pounding headache.

"What the hell?" He grunts out, accepting the ibuprofen and water offered gratefully. He's suddenly much more glad to see Kate.

Next to him something lets out a low groan and Will forces himself to sit up and check on Henry. The other man blinks his eyes open and then winces, clenching his eyes shut as the light doubles the pounding in his head.

"What the hell?" Henry groans.

"That's what I said." Will says and shuffles back until his back hits the pillows and the wall, then he closes his eyes and lets the pain medication take effect. They're in the RV that Magnus had rented and outfitted for their little trip to find the abnormal, in the back on the queen sized bed. Henry groans again, dry swallowing the ibuprofen that Kate offers him. His side is pressed up against Will's thigh, warm through the denim of his jeans.

"You two," Kate says gleefully and Will cracks an eye open to stare at her. "Are too _cute_."

Henry glares balefully at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the bank," Kate perches on the end of the bed, shoving Henry's feet out of the way and further against Will. "We had to knock everyone out with this gas that the abnormal gives off; completely safe," she adds at their alarmed looks. "It's like sleeping gas, anyways it was the only way to get you guys out safely."

She pauses and pulls her phone out of her pocket and Will can tell from the smug look on her face that whatever she's looking for on it is coming to cause him torment for a long, _long_ time.

"But when we found you two all _curled up_ together, well- I just couldn't resist." Kate flashes them the picture of them asleep, bodies pressed together and heads pillowed on top of one another. Will feels a flash of embarrassment but it fades soon enough; it isn't like they were allowed to have any secrets in their line of work.

She grins knowingly and stands heading out the door, pausing only to close it behind her. The RV rocks suddenly and then starts to move. Sun light filters in through half opened blinds in the tiny room and Will suddenly realizes how tired he still is. Well, he thinks, Kate and Magnus can take care of the driving, it was the least they could do.

He shifts and slides down the bed again until his head is on the pillows and Henry is blinking sluggishly at him.

"Will," He starts to say.

Will just grins and shifts them until he's lying on his back with his arms wrapped around the other man and Henry is a warm weight, head resting on his shoulder.

Henry sighs contentedly and buries his face into Wills neck, breathing deeply. He figures it's a wolf thing.

"Yeah, okay." Henry murmurs, already drifting off again.

Movie tomorrow- sleep now Will thinks. He drifts off.


End file.
